Naruto Mini Story 2 Part One
by Lady Zemaria
Summary: After one last experiment on her by her father Orochimaru, Zemaria acquires a mixed Kekkei Genkai of one Sharingan and one Rinnegan. She accidentally kills a classmate out of reflex after the kid tries to literally stab her in the back with a kunai. Working with Kakashi who nearly killed her she eventually regains her blocked memories from the night her father fled the village.


On the outskirts of the village Hidden in the Leaves also referred to as Konohagakure was a unique underground hideout. One of the Leaf's elite Shinobi and Legendary Sannin; Orochimaru was working on another one of his experiments. His only child, Zemaria was standing on a stool watching intently to what her father was doing. His work fascinated her. Zemaria was only six years old but she already had amazing Chakra control and knew a few Jutsu.

Orochimaru set down his experimental utensils and picked up a small vile of blood. He poked the needle of a syringe into the small hole to the vile. Zemaria continued to watch as he used the syringe to suck out some of the blood. Once he had enough, he tilted Zemaria's head to one side and injected the blood into her neck. At the same moment, the Third Lord Hokage found out about how Orochimaru did his experiments and stood at the entrance to the room. He was accompanied by a small unit of Anbu.

"I know what you've been doing Orochimaru! Don't make this any harder than it is," Sarutobi told him.

Orochimaru laughed lightly, "So, you've finally found me out. I suppose it was only a matter of time anyway."

Zemaria having been injected with Uchiha blood felt a strange change in her. She shut her eyes and when she opened them, she had a mixed Kekkei Genkai of one Sharingan in her left and the Rinnegan in her right. She jumped down off the stool. The Hokage stood in shock. To experiment on his own daughter; Orochimaru had sunk really low.

Her eyes didn't last long. Suddenly, she felt a great pain in her eyes and fell to the floor. She cried out in agony. The Hokage didn't know what to do. His Anbu stood there in shock unable to move. Orochimaru's face turned to disappointment. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a jar containing a good number of snake eyes.

He knelt beside her, "What a disappointment."

As he reached over to her, he dug out her left eye. She squirmed and cried in pain again. Orochimaru tossed her eye like a piece of trash and opened the jar with the snake eyeballs. He remove done from the jar and replaced the eye he took out. He then did the same thing to her right eye and again she cried in pain. Zemaria clenched her eyes shut and then blinked several times. She tried a second time to activate her new Kekkei Genkai.

This time it worked. There was no pain from it. She got up from the floor. Orochimaru grabbed her hand and they fled from the hideout. Sarutobi did not wish for the promising young Leaf Shinobi in training to end up being a rogue ninja of the village. He instructed his Anbu to only capture Orochimaru. One young Anbu, Kakashi Hatake caught up to the two right away.

Orochimaru and Kakashi engage in a short battle. As he stood a few feet away, a very large snake appeared around Orochimaru; its head aligned with his shoulder. He smiled and asked the snake if he too wanted to watch the demise of the Anbu. The snake opened its mouth to reveal none other than a paper bomb which detonated and caused Orochimaru to become injured with a fairly large gash on his right side. Angered, Zemaria attacked Kakashi head on. She used _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_ one of the famed Jutsu of the Uchiha and a lot of Fire Style users.

Kakashi used substitution to avoid getting his by it. He tossed a few kunai and shuriken her way. Zemaria was able to dodge all of them as well as counter the attack with kunai that had paper bombs attached. Kakashi managed to dodge all but one. His mask cracked from the impact and it fell off. Kakashi's left eye was the same as Zemaria's; a Sharingan. After a fairly long drawn out battle, Zemaria charged up her Lightning Palm Jutsu and Kakashi charged up his Chidori Jutsu.

Zemaria launched herself from the tree branch she had been standing on and headed straight for Kakashi. The two were face to face; eye to eye... sort of since Kakashi was at least 2-3 feet taller. However, Kakashi struck first. His Chidori impaled Zemaria's chest causing his hand to go straight through. Zemaria's eyes widen and her Lightning Palm fizzled out.

As Kakashi's Jutsu too fizzled, he violently yanked his hand out of her abdomen. She coughed up a massive amount of blood. Shocked, Orochimaru quickly ran to her side, scooped her up, and fled as fast as his wound would allow. Orochimaru's wound caused a lot of blood loss and he was unable to get very far. He stopped against a tree and slid down as he cradled Zemaria in his arms.

Zemaria having lost more blood than her father, held her right hand up and weaved a few signs. Her hand started glowing a deep green as she placed it gently around Orochimaru's throat. The two, along with Zemaria's mother Tsunade had been developing a medical Ninjutsu that could be used by medical ninja while on the battlefield. It was specifically designed to allow the medical ninja to engage in battle but only if absolutely necessary. They could borrow the Chakra of an ally in order to heal their own wounds.

It wasn't long before Kakashi had once again caught up to them. The Hokage and other Anbu weren't far behind. Zemaria's wound was completely healed and Orochimaru's was less severe. She got herself up and as Orochimaru noticed Kakashi, he quickly placed a memory blocking Jutsu on her. After the Jutsu was placed, Orochimaru ran off leaving Zemaria behind. Kakashi made it to where she was followed by the Hokage and the rest of the Anbu. Zemaria was about to attack Kakashi when she suddenly stopped. Orochimaru's Jutsu finally took affect.

"Lord Hokage? What's going on?" Zemaria asked as she blinked in confusion.

"How much do you remember?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"I remember father injecting me with blood and then he replaced my eyes. That's it though. That's all I remember," She told him.

He nodded, "I see then. Orochimaru must have placed a memory blocking Jutsu to protect you." He turned to Kakashi, "Take Lady Zemaria to the hospital to get looked at just in case."

Kakashi nodded and signaled for her to follow him. They reached the hospital and Zemaria had a look over. She was perfectly fine aside from Chakra depletion. She was released and able to go home not long after. Kakashi went about his business like usual. The next morning, Zemaria left for school.

Today was test day. For Zemaria, tests were nothing. She could easily pass them without even batting an eye. Next to Itachi Uchiha, Zemaria had the highest scores in her class. A few minutes into the test, one student two rows back threw a kunai directly at Zemaria's back. As a reflex and instinct, she spun around while shifting her body to avoid it and threw her pencil at the student. The pencil impaled the kid's forehead causing him to die. The entire class stared in shock and horror. Itachi seemed impressed by Zemaria's reflexes and accuracy.

"Lady Zemaria! What have you done?" Iruka said shocked.

"I- uh- I didn't mean to-," Zemaria stuttered. "It was an accident."

Iruka sighed, "Class will be dismissed for the rest of the day. Zemaria, please stay behind."

The students hesitated slightly before getting up and leaving the room. Zemaria stared at the lifeless student who had thrown the kunai. Iruka left the room to track down the boy's mother as well as Tsunade. After almost an hour he returned with the two mothers. The boy's mother cried out in anguish seeing her child dead in his seat.

"Oh my god! What- what happened to my baby boy!?" She cried out.

"I'm afraid one of my more promising students, Lady Zemaria reflexively threw her pencil at him and this is what happened in the aftermath," Iruka explained to her.

"What a dreadful child!" The mother exclaimed, hand clenched in a fist.

Zemaria finally turned to face all three, "Your son was the dreadful one. Had he not betrayed a classmate, namely myself then he would not have ended up dead. He threw a kunai at me with my back turned. He didn't even have the guts to do it to my face. He had to stoop to literally trying to stab me in the back. Any person looking to be a Shinobi who can easily betray a comrade should not be allowed to be a Shinobi and deserve to be killed." "Why you little-," The mother was about to strike her when Tsunade stopped her. Tsunade was not happy at all, "Don't you _ever_ strike a child who isn't your own. If your son intentionally threw a kunai at my daughter when her back was turned then your son is at fault here and it's clear there was bad parenting involved."

The mother yanked her arm away, "Says the one who has a child that's a spawn of Orochimaru, the village's Shinobi of illegal experiments."

Tsunade and Zemaria were told to see the Hokage and the council; Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They would determine what would happen to Zemaria. Zemaria explained exactly what happened in the classroom. The four of them murmured to each other before turning their attention to Zemaria.

"We have decided that it will be difficult to allow Zemaria to continue her training in the Academy. There is a risk that she will be the target of bullying or feared by most as a result of today's incident," Sarutobi announced.

"I would like to recommend her for the Foundations Anbu Black Ops division," Danzō requested.

Tsunade glared at him, "There is no way I would ever let you have my daughter!"

"How about she be placed in the regular Anbu under my direct orders then?" Sarutobi suggested.

She calmed down, " _That_ I don't have a problem with. As long as she is not involved with Danzō."

Sarutobi nodded, "Then it's settled. Zemaria, report to the Anbu building first thing in the morning. You're unit leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

Koharu looked at Sarutobi, "Are you sure it's wise to have someone like Zemaria in the Anbu?"

"Yes. In fact, this could very well be the best thing for her at this time," He said.

Koharu fell silent. They dismissed the pair. The next morning, Zemaria went straight to the Anbu building to meet her unit and the leader of the unit. She walked through the door and directly across the room was a partially enclosed counter.

An Anbu approached. "State your business here," He said emotionless.

"Lord Hokage sent me here. I'll be joining the Anbu today," Zemaria told him.

He stared a moment and then found the proper size for her clothing and accessories/short sword, "These will be your new clothes. Take them and get changed. Your unit will be waiting in the locker room."

She scooped up the clothes and things and walked off. After changing, she went to the locker room. There were a lot of Anbu chatting with each other. At first they hadn't noticed her presence. After a couple of minutes everyone went silent. Kakashi was surprised to see her there.

"Who's the half pint?" One Anbu asked.

"My name is Lady Zemaria Senju. I'll be joining the Anbu today under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake," Zemaria answered.

 _What is Lord Hokage thinking? Placing her in my unit like this._ Kakashi thought, "Welcome to the Anbu Black Ops Lady Zemaria. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi told Zemaria the ins and outs of the Anbu. He informed her that there would be a mission later that day. She was to be ready to leave in three hours. Zemaria nodded and left to prepare herself for the mission. Since she never graduated from the Academy, she had never been on any missions before. This would be her very first mission and she wanted to be prepared for it.

Three hours later, Zemaria met up with her unit at the front gate. The mission was to infiltrate and retrieve four children that had gone missing from the Leaf. A lead came about that the kids were taken by rogue ninja acting as mercenaries in a nearby village across the border. This would be a dangerous mission indeed. The rogue ninja were all S-Class criminals.

The unit left immediately to track down where the missing children were being kept. It took almost a whole day but they had made it to the village. There wasn't too much activity going on. Zemaria informed Kakashi that she could tell the Leaf kids were in the village. Kakashi nodded when they found the right building. He signaled for half to take the left and the other half to take the right. Together, they surrounded the building.

Zemaria whispered to Kakashi, "Six adults and four kids inside."

He nodded again. Zemaria was leaning against a wall to one side of the main door while Kakashi was on the other side of it. Out of nowhere, there was a seventh guy standing on the roof. He threw kunai with paper bombs attached at Zemaria and Kakashi. They managed to dodge. It took Zemaria off guard as she hadn't sensed his presence.

The two engaged in a battle with him. Zemaria used _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_. He dodged it and used _Earth Style: Earth Bullet_. Bullets made from the Earth shot toward Zemaria. She countered using her own fire style called _Multi Fire Sphere_. A ring of eight ball shaped compressed fire spheres formed and she shot them at the guy.

Kakashi used kunai with light bombs attached as a distraction. Zemaria took the chance to use her Kekkei Genkai. The guy attacked her straight on and she used the Rinnegan's _Almighty Push_ to send him flying. He crashed into the wall of the building but he poofed. He had used substitution. As he appeared directly behind her, he stabbed her with a kunai.

She quickly shifted her position, removed the kunai, and let out her claws with her _Lightning Palm_ Jutsu charged up. She disappeared and reappeared directly in front of him and dug her claws into his chest. He fell to his knees as she yanked her claws out. Zemaria showed no signs of remorse for her actions. She watched as the guy fell over onto his side and died.

The rest of the mercenaries were taken down and the kids were rescued. The unit returned to the Leaf and safely escorted the kids to their homes before reporting to Lord Hokage. The Hokage marked the mission a success and reminded each of the Anbu to mark down which S-Class rogue they had taken out in their bingo books. He dismissed the unit. Kakashi hung back. He wanted to talk to the Hokage about Zemaria and how she performed during the mission.

"I have some concerns about Zemaria," He started. "First, why did you decide to place her under my leadership? If the Jutsu Orochimaru placed on her breaks and she remembers everything from that day, she could very likely come after me. Not that I couldn't restrain her easily. The second thing is how she killed with such ease without batting an eye or even flinching from being stabbed with a kunai."

Sarutobi explained it to him, "I did take into account what would likely happen should she remember everything. As you're well aware, unauthorized fighting in the village is against the law in the village and carries a very severe punishment. However, I would be willing to go easy on Zemaria due to the circumstances surrounding any battles that would occur after her regaining her memory. I placed her under your supervision and leadership to observe her behavior. If there's anyone who could ultimately keep her in line, it would be you."

"I see then. Very well. I'll keep an eye on her and report on her behavior after missions," He said.

Kakashi excused himself. After only four years with the Anbu Black Ops, Zemaria had regained a lot of her memories from the night her father fled the village. She had forced herself to put it out of mind and focus more on her missions and training. No matter how much training she put herself through, she couldn't keep her Kekkei Genkai activated for long periods of time and would become easily exhausted while using it. She asked Kakashi to help her train specifically for the reason of strengthening her visual prowess.

Unfortunately he had declined because of the circumstances. He walked off without saying another word on the matter. Zemaria stood and watched him walk away. Out of nowhere, Itachi appeared behind her. He had graduated after only a year in the Academy. Zemaria sensed his heartbeat not too long after he appeared.

"Itachi? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"I can help you with your training if you'd like," He said ignoring her question.

"Um- sure. I'd like that," She smiled.

Itachi had her follow him to the training ground at the Uchiha district where he lived. It hadn't been that long since he himself had activated his own Sharingan. Ultimately he had decided that training with her would also benefit his training too. For several months, Zemaria trained with Itachi when neither of them were on missions. One evening during their training, Itachi's younger brother followed him.

He hid in the shadows within the trees and looked upset that his brother had time to train with someone else but not with him. Itachi was known for poking Sasuke in the forehead with two fingers and telling him _I'm sorry Sasuke, some other time_. Zemaria had already sensed Sasuke's presence but kept focused on Itachi. Her tracking speed with the Sharingan had improved dramatically in such a short period of time. The visual range of the Rinnegan had also improved. She could dodge and counter a lot easier now and wasn't nearly as exhausted keeping the Kekkei Genkai activated.

"Sasuke, come out from the trees," Itachi said still keeping Zemaria on her toes.

Sasuke slinked out, "Big brother, how come you have time to train with someone else but you never have time for me?"

Itachi dodged one of Zemaria's attacks, "This is special one on one training I offered to Lady Zemaria." He weaved a few hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

What looked like a pinwheel of fire bullets that was the Phoenix Flower Jutsu headed right for Zemaria. She just barely managed to dodge the attack. Only a small corner of her arm covers were singed slightly.

"Water Style: Water Senbon Jutsu!" She said as she weaved hand signs.

Senbon made of water formed and flew at Itachi. He naturally dodged them. After a while, Zemaria managed to pin Itachi to a tree. He let out a sigh of defeat. In all of the time they trained together, Itachi always came out the victor. This time, Zemaria finally came out on top.

"You finally got me," He smiled lightly.

Zemaria blushed, "I- um- thanks."

She looked away still blushing. With the end of their training session, Itachi and Sasuke headed back home with Zemaria tagging along. As they approached the house, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father walked by. Zemaria bowed respectively to Itachi as a sign of appreciation for their training. Fugaku simply stared at her because of who her father was. He didn't trust her that much. After saying goodbye, she left for home.

After turning 11, Itachi had been recommended to join the Anbu ranks under Kakashi's leadership. It didn't take too long for Itachi to be given a three man mission. The three would consist of him, Kakashi leading, and Zemaria. Gai Maito and three others were given a mission to exchange scrolls with the Hidden Mist Shinobi. Gai and his team were unaware that Anbu were going to be attached to the mission.

This was to ensure that nothing went south. The Hidden Mist village and the Hidden Leaf village were on shaky ground and the mission was one of trust. If the scroll from the Mist Shinobi was real then their alliance with the Leaf was real. However, if the scroll was a fake it meant the Mist no longer wished to have an alliance with the Leaf. Kakashi's unit was there to eliminate the Mist Shinobi provided something went wrong with Gai's mission.

Kakashi, Itachi, and Zemaria hid in the trees. Zemaria decided to let Itachi stay in the same tree as Kakashi to have him gain some field experience working with him. As they watched Gai and his team rest and eat a nice hot meal, the three Anbu only had food pills to keep their energy up. Itachi didn't mind at all. Zemaria suddenly sensed some unknowns in the trees across from where they were stationed.

She vanished from her branch perch and appeared attached to the side of the tree, "Enemies across the way in the trees. They don't seem to be moving. It's likely they're observing like we are."

"How many?" Kakashi whispered.

She moved her head around a little for a better listen, "At least eight."

Kakashi nodded. She went back to her post. Itachi asked him how she could sense the enemy. She didn't seem like the sensory type. He told him that she can heart a person's heartbeat up to a certain radius. If she's heard the heartbeat before then she can identify it but if she hasn't heard it before, it's foreign to her.

Once she identifies it, she can determine who it belongs to after the first listen. Gai's team took a risk and got some sleep. By first light, they were off to the exchange point. Across the river where they were supposed to be the Mist Shinobi had been stationed in a dark cave. At this point they came out of hiding. The leader of the team insisted on the Leaf handing over their scroll first.

Gai hesitated but complied. He handed over the scroll. The Mist Shinobi handed over theirs after they checked the one from Gai. Gai opened the one from the Mist only to find it was booby trapped. A bomb went off and the Anbu unit stepped in and took over the mission. Kakashi, Itachi, and Zemaria worked together to incapacitate the traitorous Mist Shinobi. Their orders were to leave no survivors and that was what they did. They made sure that not a single one of them were left alive. Itachi and Zemaria killed them flawlessly.

"Kakashi? So this is what you do on Anbu missions," Gai said shocked.

"Orders are orders. My team's orders were to leave not survivors. And that's what they've done; eliminated the traitors," Kakashi simply said.

"This isn't you at all Kakashi," Gai told him.

Kakashi just stood there as Itachi took care of the last Mist traitor. Zemaria complimented him for being so flawless on his first Anbu mission. After they were done what they were instructed to do, the unit left to head back to the Leaf. Gai's team also headed back to the village. Kakashi gave his report to the Hokage who marked it as a success. After they were dismissed, Gai and his team reported to the Hokage. He told him about how the Mist ninja had booby trapped the scroll with a bomb.

"Lord Hokage, I'm worried about Kakashi. Being in the Anbu has worsened his personality. He's even more emotionless than he's ever been. And his team didn't seem any better," Gai said concerned after the rest of his team was dismissed.

"I understand your reason for concern. However, Kakashi has been very successful in his missions. I have been keeping a close eye on him and his behavior. There's no need for you to worry," The Hokage reassured him.

Gai dismissed himself. He didn't know what to think. Meanwhile, Itachi was training a little more with Zemaria. They even decided to see if Sasuke could keep up at all even though he hadn't activated his Sharingan yet. His big brother and Lady Zemaria were so far advanced but he tried his hardest to keep up with them.

The next day, Zemaria decided to confront Kakashi about the night her father had fled the village. She found him at one of the memorial stones for fallen heroes. He was just staring at it. She appeared behind him and even though he sensed her right away, he remained focused on the stone. After a few minutes, he finally turned to face her.

"I don't suppose this is a casual visit just because," He said.

"You put a hole through my abdomen four years ago and I almost died," She simply said.

He asked her, "What are you going to do now? Will you try to even things out and attempt to kill me?"

She thought a moment, "How about we start out with a friendly sparring match; to see who is actually stronger? To make things more interesting, neither of us will use our Kekkei Genkai. However, should mine be activated it means my intentions have shifted and I wish to see you dead. In which case, you are more than welcome to use your Sharingan eye and eliminate me."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, you have a deal."

They moved to one of the training grounds nearby. It wasn't long before their sparring match began. They started off with very intense Taijutsu; hand to hand combat with no weapons. As they sparred, the Hokage was watching through his glass ball and had sent a unit of Anbu to watch from a good distance. Next, they moved on to using kunai, shuriken, light bombs, and paper bombs.

Each launched an elaborate attack using a combination of several. Zemaria was able to dodge everything Kakashi threw at her and even blocked and countered a lot of them. She threw a bunch of Kunai at him and used a variation of shadow shuriken but with kunai instead. Using a clone she had it lie in wait in the trees and as he dodged the kunai, she threw more with paper bombs and light bombs attached. He seemed to have gotten hit until she realized he was gone. She looked around carefully and observed; well aware of the Anbu keeping watch, she listened specifically for Kakashi's heartbeat over the sound of the Anbus'.

"Hm?" She quickly looked down to see his hand come up from the grass. "Nice try."

She dodged his _Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu_. After almost two hours of friendly battling, she activated her eyes and became a lot more serious. Kakashi took notice. He lifted the fabric to his headband that had been covering his left eye to reveal his Sharingan. Sarutobi held off a little longer on sending in the Anbu unit to intervene.

They battled a lot more fiercely now. Each of them took serious hits and growing more exhausted with each passing minute. More than a half an hour passed before both Kakashi and Zemaria started to run low on chakra. Zemaria charged up her _Lightning Palm_ Jutsu and Kakashi got his _Chidori_ ready for one final attack. Zemaria charged toward him but right before she got to him, Sarutobi and the Anbu unit intervened. Their Jutsu fizzled out.

"That's enough from you two. You know the law in the village about unauthorized fighting. Zemaria, I have no choice but to remove you from the Anbu Black Ops. You will be given the rank of Gennin and work with whatever team is available at the time for missions given. Be sure to turn in your Anbu clothing and gear," Sarutobi ordered.

Zemaria's eyes went back to normal, "Very well then."

Sarutobi handed her a Leaf village headband. She accepted it and walked off. Several hours went by before she ended up at the Anbu building. First she stopped in at the locker room to removed some stuff she had in her locker. When she walked in, Itachi was there. She walked right past him and went straight to her locker.

He approached her, "No 'hello'?"

She turned around, "Oh, Itachi. I didn't realize you were in here. I'm sorry, we won't be on anymore missions together. Lord Hokage has dismissed me from the Anbu."

"Why's that? If I may ask," He asked curiously.

"Personal conflict of interest," Was the only thing she said.

He didn't know exactly who she meant with that statement but decided not to pry into it. She got the rest of her things from the locker and gave him a sensual hug before leaving. Zemaria placed the new headband over her forehead and tied it under her hair. It would be different being a regular Shinobi after being an Anbu for so long. After a few days, Zemaria was assigned to a few C-Rank and B-Rank missions in order to get her used to being a Gennin instead of an Anbu. She was placed on several different teams since there weren't any she could have a "permanent home" with so to speak.

Time after time just like with Itachi and Kakashi, she didn't get along with pretty much anyone she was placed with. After three years she managed to pass the Chuunin exam and be promoted to the higher rank. As a Chuunin, she was able to lead a team of Gennin on missions. In the Uchiha district, the demand for a coup was growing stronger than ever. The clan was prepared to fight and take over.

Itachi had to play both sides being the eldest child of the clan's leader. He wanted to maintain the peace without the use of having to fight. Danzō met with Itachi and gave him a choice; either ally himself with the Leaf and eliminate his entire clan and spare his younger brother or ally himself with his clan and die along with his younger brother. Itachi wanted to spare his brother from getting in the middle of the clan's manifested hate toward the Leaf and the Hokage. He decided he would ally himself with the Leaf in order to keep his brother safe and the village at peace.

Itachi had things planned out. He'd get assistance from a masked man that periodically showed up. The masked man would take care of the police force while Itachi took care of everyone else and his parents. All of this would happen while Sasuke was in class. After the slaughter, Sasuke returned. He stared in horror once he discovered everyone had been killed.

Scared and confused, he ran to his house only to find out his parents were also dead and Itachi stood behind their lifeless bodies. Horrified, Sasuke stumbled over himself. Itachi put his brother in a Tsukuyomi and showed him how he slaughtered the clan and their parents. Sasuke cried out in horror and fumbled to get away from his murderous big brother. His face was covered in tears as he ran off only to collapse in the middle of the main street. Zemaria had gotten a very strong sensation at the time of Itachi's killing spree and the moment she came back to the village after her mission, she immediately ran to the Uchiha district. When she arrived, she too saw the horror and stood in shock. Itachi appeared in front of her not too long after.

"I- Itachi? Did you-?" She could barely speak.

"It's okay. I had no choice," He told her trying to get close.

Zemaria instinctively stepped back a few paces, "How could you... do something so horrible?"

He wiped the tears from her face and gently kissed her. She didn't know what to do but embrace him. They stood there together for a couple of minutes before Itachi had to leave. He asked her to look after Sasuke and make sure he grew up to have friends and people that cared about him. After his request to her, he disappeared. Anbu arrived on the scene and questioned Zemaria to find out what happened.

She told them Itachi had slaughtered his clan but Sasuke was the only survivor. Of course, Lord Hokage and Danzō had already known what was going on. In fact, Itachi met in secret with the Hokage as things were being investigated. Sarutobi explained that Itachi would be marked as a Rogue Ninja and likely in the bingo book as an S-Rank criminal. He was aware of the consequence to his requested actions and was fine with it. He told the Hokage he's join the organization known as the Akatsuki in order to keep a promise.

After the mess was cleaned up and all of the deceased were gathered and prepared to have proper burials, Itachi vanished from the village entirely to become part of the Akatsuki. Peace was able to be kept in the village. Zemaria was upset about Itachi having to flee the village. She really liked him a lot. For four years Zemaria kept a close eye on Sasuke and even kept him as socialized as possible by walking him home from school when she wasn't on missions.

She also offered to continue training with him. At first he avoided it for almost half a year until he finally gave in and took her up on her offer. At the age of 12 Sasuke finally graduated along with the two that would end up on his team; Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki and the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.


End file.
